Bovine retinal rod outer segment cGMP PDE and bovine brain particulate and soluble cGMP-stimulated PDEs were purified. After photolabelling with (32P)cGMP, these PDEs exhibit different susceptibilities to proteolytic degradation by Staph V8 protease and trypsin and liberate different major peptides during proteolytic digestion.